


Uriel

by crowleyshouseplant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, angels and fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyshouseplant/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uriel watches the fish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uriel

There’s a fish on the shore. Red leaks from where its body has been battered against the rocks. The fish struggles, little legs fluttering blindly for help, for aid.

Uriel watches it.

It’s disgusting, this fish Father has made. Uriel is distinctly grateful that as an angel, being and grace will never become broken sacks of skin that wither, die, stain.

The fish, perhaps sensing Uriel’s presence, panics, struggles to get away. Something escapes its mouth—a manipulation of air molecules with a keening pitch.

Uriel decides it is an unpleasant sound, just like the fish with the seeping red viscous fluid is an unpleasant sight. Uriel stretches forth grace around the fish, and it is undone.

Later, when Joshua asks Uriel why unmake the fish instead of healing it or letting the fish die naturally, returning to the ground to nourish others of its kind in turn, Uriel says that Father extended revelation.

That must be the truth.

What other reason could there be to feel revulsion regarding the existence of the fish when the other angels watch them with awe, with worship, with newfound appreciation for Father? 


End file.
